


Happy For A Time

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rey's parents, Unobservant Luke, almost canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey can't help it. She knows the probability is practically zero yet she feels that Luke knows something. It's just a feeling but one that she soon decides to explore. Just something, anything about her parents would be welcomed.</p><p>The story Luke tells is nothing like she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Story's Beginning

Rey had been with Luke for three weeks. By now, he was no longer the infamous Skywalker, the unbelievable legend. Now he was a man, gifted and intelligent but undeniably broken and lost as well. It made Rey think of herself, particularly when she heard the early stories of when the Galactic Empire still existed, usually from Chewie and R2 but occasionally from Luke as well. Chewbacca and the droid were more willing to go into detail over certain points whereas Luke kept certain bits hidden.

She didn’t believe it was because he didn’t trust her. Instead, she figured it was likely because the memories were to personal to share or to heart breaking to speak of again. It didn’t really matter though. Like mentioned before, the other two often filled in the gaps.

However, there was one question that plagued Rey’s mind over the passing days. It was a stupid question, one that seemed impossible. Yet, like the odd familiarity she had felt when she saw Han Solo, when she first confronted Kylo Ren and then met with Luke, she felt that there was value behind the question no matter how farfetched. The whole point of staying on Jakku had been to find answers to her family yet now, farther from her home than she had ever been, she felt like the answers were there if only she’d ask the question.

It was during the fourth week that she managed the courage to ask it. Rey had prepared herself for any laughter at the absurd question, or the very real possibility that Luke would have something tangible to give. Either way, she was ready for the answer.

“Do you know where I’m from?”

The question was dropped during the second meal time as that planet’s star was at its highest point. Chewbacca looked curiously at Rey, then turned to Luke, clearly expecting something from the man. R2 beeped persistently as well, clearly knowing something was up.

Rey changed her question. “What do you know of my family?”

Luke visibly sighed, his body relaxing into an almost defeated manner. “It is probably best that you brought this up. I don’t know if I’d have the courage to dredge it up on my own.”

“Then you know of my parents?” asked Rey.

“Of a sort, yes,” Luke replied. He took time to take a long sip from a cup of tea and it should have infuriated Rey. She had waited so long for answers. But with them right on the tip of Luke’s tongue, she was suddenly afraid to hear of whatever horror he would speak of.

Licking his lips, Luke set down the cup and looked Rey in the eyes again. “To begin with,” he said, “you must understand my place in the New Republic. Immediately after the Battle of Endor, plenty of smaller battles were waged against what remained of the Empire but there were so few left that it allowed us time to build.

“Planets that had supported and helped the Rebellion joined together to form a new government. At the time, it wasn’t quite a Republic but it was getting there. When it appeared that the time for military force was over and diplomacy was the true path, my sister stepped away from the role as a military tactician and began to work with forming a new senate and other forms of democratic ruling.

“I continued flying in a squad for about a year after a rather stable government had been set and the Empire had all been crushed. At this point, as my sister had found her calling, I went out in search of lost relics, ancient teachings, temples, codes, and just about anything I could find about the Jedi Order in the hopes of rebuilding it.

“At that time, I was less concentrated on finding other Force users and simply trying to get a semblance of what the Jedi Order had once been. My sister helped with it some and even took up some of the teachings of the Force—”

“Leia Organa can use the Force?” asked Rey. She felt like she shouldn’t be surprised but she honestly was. This was all still very new to her and she had only heard of legends of the last Jedi. The thought had never crossed her mind that the General could be a Force user as well.

“Oh, easily. She would have surpassed me in a flash if she had used all her focus on that of learning the ways of a Jedi. But she saw that she had talents that could help the current people instead of trying to rebuild an old religion so she did that. I personally never had a good understanding of politics so it’s probably best I stuck to the archaic.” Here, Luke chuckled, reminiscing at some old memory. However, his face immediately fell afterwards. “I didn’t actually take up students until over a decade later, when Ben was around ten…or eleven.”

“You mean Kylo Ren,” Rey said softly.

“He was just Ben then,” argued Luke. “Kylo Ren wasn’t even an idea yet.”

Silence fell upon the group and for a moment, Rey was afraid she had said the wrong thing. She half expected Luke to shut up and refuse to finish. She had clearly darkened the mood, even if that hadn’t been her intention.

However, Luke seemed to barrel through it and shook himself. “Anyways, I had had some students before then but it was less of a teacher/student relationship and more so a group of students being led by a slightly more enriched student. Even by the time that I was willing to call those I taught my apprentices, I barely thought of myself as truly a teacher and certainly not a master yet.

“At that point, I spent much of my time on Coruscant with Leia and Han. Obviously we were all plenty busy with our own duties but it was probably the most time we all spent together without having to worry about someone shooting at us. By that point, I left the planet in search of other Jedi relics considerably less but I still made records of anything that could hold particular interest in rebuilding the Jedi Order. However, if something seemed urgent enough, then I would head out right away, leaving our measly group in the hands of a higher up apprentice.

“It was because of a particularly interesting piece of data that I was eventually led to you.”

Rey perked up at this. “Did my family live near a Jedi Temple? Were we near some relic?”

Luke shook his head. “Not quite. I suppose I should start my story on the day that I decided to leave, guided by this data that I had received. In fact, Wedge Antilles plays a very central part in all this.”

“Antilles? Who was that?”

“I first knew him as Red Three, an X-wing pilot of my age that was with the Rebellion. But at the point in time of _this_ story? Well, he was considered a war hero like everyone else involved with the Battle of Endor. He always took a lot of pride out of destroying the Death Star too though I think that’s—”

“But I thought there were only two Death Stars!” Rey said, shocked.

Chewbacca let loose a gruff growl that was like a peal of laughter for a wookie. Even R2 was letting out amused whirs as Luke couldn’t help the hard laugh to escape. It was the most genuine emotion he had shown Rey so far besides perhaps grief.

“Oh Force! That’s exactly what he hated!” cried out Luke in laughter. “And Han would always point out it was more of half a Death Star and didn’t count which of course would piss Wedge off to no end…oh I haven’t thought of those conversations in forever.”

He had actually laughed so hard that he was wiping a tear from his eyes.

“Wait, so you only destroyed one Death Star?” asked Rey.

“Of course. Kind of hard to squeeze in killing another when you’re fighting the Emperor and dealing with family issues,” chuckled Luke. “But I’m getting ahead of myself. The point is, Wedge was extremely talented, someone I had fought beside a hundred times, and someone I trusted with my life.

“Because of that, when he took a step down from his position as part of the New Republic’s navy, he immediately asked for a position in helping to further the Jedis.”

Chewie roared in disagreement.

“Alright, maybe it was me who kept heckling him for so long but the point is that me finding you all started when Wedge interrupted one of my classes. He was in such a rush and…”


	2. Luke Buys A Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Of all the classes to be interrupted it just had to be the time for meditation didn’t it? Even after years of practice, it still wasn’t as natural as Luke would like it to be. He was obviously better at it than when he’d been but a kid yet he still hadn’t improved as much as he would have liked. In this area particularly, he wished he could be the teacher his students deserved and it was because of this that Luke was more than a little irritated at being interrupted.

He frowned and resisted the disgruntled growl that wanted to escape his throat. However, when he opened one eye and peaked out to see who was there, any discomfort immediately dropped.

Luke’s face relaxed into a grin right away and he opened both his eyes wide.

“Mar, take over. I’ll be right back.” He knew that he probably should have taken more time and a bigger interest into who he was choosing to lead the class, and probably should have given some better instructions than ‘take over’ but he couldn’t help it. That was probably a major sign of some self control that Luke needed to work on but he didn’t mind. For years, time with Wedge had been limited thanks to him remaining in the Republic’s Navy while Luke had turned to focusing on the new Jedi Order. Now that they were working side by side again, and weren't getting shot at, Luke was going to take advantage of every moment he could.

He also probably should have maintained the quiet of the meditation room but as always he was just too bubbly.

Luke liked to imagine that he had grown a lot since his childhood on Tatooine but there was no doubt that there was a certain boyish nature that always bubbled back during certain situations even if he was in his mid thirties by now. Certainly not old by many standards but it definitely led to some believing that he should probably grow a bit more serious with his age and status, i.e. Leia.

However, Luke liked to imagine his still boyish nature was in response to his sister’s more serious and straightforward manner. She had decided to jump straight to a fifty year old veteran while Luke had decided to remain that twenty year old kid just a bit longer.

Besides, he found that his students enjoyed that youthful feel. He had tried to act as the sage, old teacher but that hadn’t worked for either teacher or students.

Now though, he was breaking the silence of the meditation room with, “Hey Wedge! Whatcha got?” Luke always felt bad about being unable to keep the over eagerness of seeing Wedge out of his voice, until of course he saw how Wedge always let loose a special smile in response.

It was special because Luke had never seen Wedge give that smile to anyone else. It was a smile just for him, a gift that Luke loved more than any material object.

With that in mind and that wonderfully exclusive smile on Wedge’s face, Luke walked with his friend out of the meditation room and into the hall of the Jedi Temple that they had reestablished on Coruscant.

He waited to see what Wedge would say. He knew that his friend wouldn’t have interrupted if it wasn’t important but once again, Luke was fairly sure Wedge could have ran in, yelling something utterly pointless at Luke and he wouldn’t have minded in the slightest.

“So your father…”

That certainly wasn’t what Luke was expecting but it definitely peaked his curiosity. He nodded for Wedge to continue.

“Well, as you know he was born without a father according to the records.”

“Something which we have assumed to be untrue do to the lack of information,” Luke added.

“Exactly, except I’ve just gathered intel of a baby born without a father as well,” Wedge replied. “The location is on a planet under the First Order’s control.”

Luke took this information in silence. He had learned of the prophecy about the one meant to bring balance to the Force. He knew that at a time Anakin Skywalker had been thought of as the one, in part due to his mysterious birth. Luke had wondered if that meant someone in the Skywalker line would be the true source of the prophecy or if another would be born like his father. Luke had been betting on the first option, or that it didn’t have anything to do with Anakin and was likely bull.

But if there had been another child born fatherless…that brought forth a whole slew of new ideas and questions.

“I’ll need to see this child immediately,” Luke said.

“Thought as much. Already got a ship ready.”

Luke looked at Wedge curiously. “How long have you been holding onto this information?”

“Since yesterday. Had to make sure everything checked out.”

“Alright, but we both know that it takes weeks to get permission when entering First Order territory,” replied Luke.

“Which is exactly why I didn’t say I got your _X-wing_ ready but simply a ship in general,” Wedge said with a smirk.

“Something inconspicuous, hmm? It’s going to be old and impossible to maneuver in.”

“Of course!” laughed Wedge. “But the goal here isn’t exactly to get in a fire fight.”

“We’ll see if that comes true for once. So, what else needs to be prepared?”

“Nothing. Already have the route planned out and with R2, have the required food, the falsified credentials if your mind tricks don’t work, any and all—”

“I think I got the point.”

Wedge gave a wiry smile. “Ah, but it’s so amusing when I surprise you.”

“Which is ironic seeing as I shouldn’t be shocked by how much you’ll go beyond and above your duty.”

The man shrugged. “Going over records gets boring after a while. Besides, I wasn’t sure if you’d want to go or have me go instead.”

“Well for starters you don’t have to organize the Jedi records.”

“If I don’t, who will?” laughed Wedge. “Your organizational skills are awful!”

Luke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “Whatever. Anyways, I’ll head out in thirty minutes after going over my leave with the others. Does Leia know about this?”

“Absolutely not,” Wedge said wide eyed. “She’d already be down here chewing us both alive for technically going behind protocol. But I will say I would be prepared for being chewed out when you get back. I got this information from Han and you know how he’s awful with keeping secrets from her.”

“Oh do I know,” sighed Luke, already imagining the yelling that would probably ensue.

However, he needed to investigate this information as soon as possible and he didn’t have time for bureaucratic decisions.

With one last thank you to Wedge, Luke made arrangements with the students and then went to change into civilian clothes before heading out to one of the landing pads. Wedge was there to meet him, not that he needed to be, but seeing him of course put an extra skip into Luke’s step.

“You’re right, this is a crap ship,” Luke said with a grin as he looked at the old Y-wing.

“But it’s inconspicuous,” reminded Wedge. “So deal with it. Besides, the estimated time to your destination is a day, one day to week are taken into account for finding this child, and then another day back here. You’ll do fine as always.”

Luke snorted as he opened up the cockpit and began to climb in. “Keep these Jedi in line for me. You know how wild they can get.”

Wedge laughed. “I’m more worried about Leia showing up. You better hurry back. I don’t know how long I can keep the Senator from killing me once she finds out about this.”

“If Han can fend her off, then I’m sure you’ll be fine,” chuckled Luke. “I’ll see you in a few days to about a week then. R2, you ready?”

The droid beeped its confirmation and Luke closed the cockpit. Lifting off the landing bay, Luke looked down one last time to see Wedge heading back into the temple before focusing on the skies of Coruscant and heading into space.

R2 had the Y-wing make the jump into a neutral area between the New Republic and the very small space of the First Order. It would have been faster simply hyperjumping straight there but that would have been like sending out a signal straight to the First Order. They were very protective of their space and didn’t take kindly to people of the Republic just crossing over willy-nilly.

Hence, after the jump meant that Luke was forced to sit in the Y-wing and suffer through the recycled air which eventually became stale, sweaty, and stuffy. Whether the Y-wing was a good fighter ship or not was debatable. However, like any fighter craft, long stretches of space travel were never enjoyable.

Thankfully, Wedge had also taken the time to load a drive of music so when meditating became a worn out task and talk with R2 became slow, he at least had something to do.

When Luke finally arrived in the right System, he began to review all of the information again, noting especially the name of the town where the child supposedly resided.

Once arriving at the planet, Luke landed at one of the major landing stations. He could have chosen somewhere closer to the town but in the large city that he was at, it was easier to disappear and blend in. Hardly any questions were asked and Luke moved around almost invisible to anyone else there.

When it came to renting a repulsorcraft, he was pleased to see that Wedge had taken the time to not give him credits but the First Order’s currency. Then it was just a matter of time as he figured out the best route to get to the small town. It was by a river out on a plain meaning it would be a straight shot once he got out of the city.

He got the repulsorcraft ready, transferring what he might need from his Y-wing, and then got R2 in the thing and headed out.

It took two days of travel before he came to town and even then it took nearly a full day to locate the baby. All the residents seemed extremely suspicious of him and unwilling to provide proper information. Luke figured that it was because they were protecting the child from the some group, whether it be the Jedi or something completely unrelated. However, he was quickly proven wrong as it was not the child they were protecting but something else.

After a great deal of convincing and the exchange of money for more information, Luke was eventually guided to a home on the outskirts of the town. R2 followed behind him, beeping and whirring along as it examined the surrounding area.

The home seemed normal enough and when Luke made the last final steps to the door, the guide turned and left, leaving Luke and his droid to see what was there. He knocked and waited for nearly a minute before a woman finally showed her face. Her eyes were shifty and she appeared jittery, like she was ready to flee or attack at any moment.

“I don’t know you. Here about the kid?”

“Yes I—”

“You got money?”

“Well, yes—”

“Good. Come on in,” muttered the woman and the door that she’d kept carefully closed was thrown open as she walked off.

Frowning, Luke became on edge as he slowly walked into the abode. It appeared normal enough but there were no signs of a child. Unsure of whether to follow the woman back, he remained in the living room and closed the door behind himself after R2 came in. Another minute seemed to pass before the woman reappeared. The baby was haphazardly in one arm and Luke felt no connection between the woman and the child.

“She’s not yours,” Luke said.

The woman didn’t seem put off by this. “That obvious huh? Well you’d be right then. Was my partners.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Luke said softly.

The woman sniffed and looked to be fighting with a feeling of anguish and indifference as she muttered, “Here. Guessing you didn’t come all this way to stare.”

Luke gingerly took the child, a little girl. She had to be no more than a few months old and looked slightly malnourished yet he felt an unbelievable amount of Force energy coming from the child. However, after situating the child in his arms much like how he’d seen Leia or Han hold Ben when he was younger, Luke turned back to the woman. “Is there any proof that she was born fatherless?”

“Sorry, threw out the constant surveillance tapes I had on her,” the woman muttered sarcastically. “The only proof is I want her gone.”

He hadn’t been expecting that. Granted, he also hadn’t thought of what he’d do if the child’s mother was gone. Luke asked, “She’s the last thing you have of your partner. Why would you wish her gone?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” muttered the woman. She fell into a chair and took something on a table, relit it, and put it into her mouth. When Luke didn’t say anything more, the woman realized that meant she should continue. She blew out some smoke and sighed. “The First Order you dumbass? They’d probably steal her and kill anyone who knew of her existence.”

“Why?”

“Because Vader was born like that or something or other. Supposed to have incredible power and all that shit. She’ll just cause trouble and our deaths.”

“I’m surprised you’re not more wary of me,” Luke replied.

She snorted. “You ain’t First Order. Besides, we were careful. Just got the world out to a select few that would like something like this.”

“Then you’re—”

“Selling her of course. Might as well get profit after all the shit she’s caused me.”

Luke’s heart grew cold at that and it didn’t take long for him to decide whether to take the baby or not. He still wasn’t sold on the fatherless part and would have to take a blood sample later, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to just leave the kid here. Besides, he could feel the potential she would have with the Force already. She would make a powerful Jedi if she chose that path later in life.

“How much?” Luke asked. He couldn’t help the small break in his voice. It felt wrong, buying a child, but he reminded himself that it was for her own good.

The woman named an obscene price but Luke paid it anyways. She handed over the belongings of the child over to Luke, a measly blanket and a day’s worth of milk for the little tike.

“Does she have a name?”

“No,” muttered the woman.

Luke gave a small nod and swaddled up the child before heading back out, R2 following behind him. He tried to think up a name then and there but shook his head. Now wasn’t the time. He had the child and needed to head back to his ship.

He would need more food for the baby, not just to make it back to the city but also for the near day that it would take in traveling back to Coruscant. Luke managed to find the small store in town where the woman must have gotten the baby’s food. He bought the supplies and then headed back to the rented repulsorcraft.

Keeping the child wrapped in her blanket, Luke managed to create a makeshift harness so that she was fully secure in his lap as he drove. He checked on her constantly but the girl slept contently through most of it, waking only when it was around time to eat.

Luke got back to the city in a timely manner, returned the repuslorcraft, and loaded up his ship again. Once he arrived back at Coruscant it would be a week since he’d left. Leia would surely have found out by then.

* * *

Leia had finally dragged the information out of Han and was now making her way to the Jedi temple. She’d meant to come alone but Han had followed her after being chewed out and Ben had excitedly said he wanted to see Uncle Luke get chewed out too so now she had her little entourage. Normally, she would have told them to stay back but she was too pissed at Luke.

They weren’t the Rebellion. They were a government now which meant not going behind someone’s back and breaking rules that could end in the destruction of treaties.

When she landed, she automatically could feel that Luke wasn’t there so she left Han and Ben behind and went in search of Wedge.

She eventually zeroed in on him in the makeshift library that was still being formed. Already, it was a well known place of research within the Republic and anyone, whether they wished to explore the teachings of a Jedi or not, were welcomed. Today was a slow day and it was fairly easy to spot Wedge sitting at one of the terminals. He wasn’t moving though, just staring at whatever was on the screen. Leia had planned to drag out any information she could from Wedge but due to the feeling that she was getting from the man, she instead calmly sat down next to him.

“Hmm…” Leia hummed to herself as she leaned over to see what Wedge was looking at.

Wedge slightly turned his head at the sound and then jumped, not even realizing that Leia had sat down.

“Leia-Senator Le-Organa. Senator Organa-Solo what—”

“For the last time, drop the formalities Wedge,” she sighed. “Now, what are you looking at?”

“Um, aren’t you here to beat me for helping Luke basically go behind your back?”

She smiled sweetly which was always a warning sign with Leia. “I’ll wait until Luke gets here for that.” However, a certain level of sincerity came upon her face as she added, “You’re very upset though. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Wedge replied as he turned off the terminal before Leia could get another look at what he was reading.

“It doesn’t feel like nothing. It feels like your world just dropped beneath you,” Leia responded with a knowing look. “What did Luke do?”

“What? He didn’t do anything.”

“Of course he didn’t lover boy.”

“I’m not in love with him.”

“Tell that to your decade of pining.”

“Hey, technically it was half a decade!” Wedge cried out, giving himself away. He finished with a half mumbled, “The first half was spent fighting the Galactic Empire.”

“Five, ten, you haven’t made a move is the problem and because of that, I’m assuming he’s found someone else,” sighed Leia.

However, Wedge shook his head in frustration. “No it’s not that…just not right now Leia.”

“Fine, then at least tell me Luke will be here soon so I can strangle him.”

“Probably today. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Thank you. Now,” and here her voice turned soft again, “if you do need help with my idiotic brother, please talk to me. I’m sure whatever is wrong can be resolved.”

Wedge didn’t look extremely positive but nodded. Just then, his comms went off and he let out a sigh. “Looks like you got lucky. Luke’s coming in now.”

“Perfect,” Leia responded and she was suddenly up and briskly walking out of the library. Wedge followed her with a little less vigor.

They arrived at the landing pad where they could see Ben looking intently at something that Luke was holding. When they got closer, they heard Ben mutter, “But it’s so ugly.”

Han hit him upside the head. “Well you use to look just like that.”

“Did not,” pouted Ben as he continued to glare at the bundle.

“You brought the child?” asked Leia incredulously.

“What! I mean-yeah but only because it was the only way to help her and—”

“What are you babbling about Luke?” Leia interrupted.

“Oh, didn’t you say ‘bought the child’?”

“You bought a child!?”

“Stop yelling at me! She’s trying to sleep,” Luke replied back as he instinctively held the girl closer.

“But you bought it?” Leia asked again.

“Her. And it was the best thing I could do.”

“Well did you at least confirm her origins?”

“No but—”

“So you just broke the law to go buy a baby? How much?”

He mumbled the number under his breath.

“Luke!”

Ben cackled in the background as Luke let out a groan. “She needed out of that place, alright? And if you’d calm down for a second you’d be able to see that fatherless or not, her connection to the Force and energy is phenomenal.”

Leia rolled her eyes but walked closer and stared down at the small child. Though she didn’t even need contact to feel the energy coming from the small child, she still placed a single hand on the girl’s head. She could see the discomfort that the child had been through in her short lifespace and the clear lack of any love or companionship as well. Sending calming waves towards the child, Leia looked to Luke and asked, “Well, seeing as I’m not going to make you send her back, what’s her name?”

“She doesn’t have one.”

“How ‘bout ugly? Cause she is,” Ben said.

“Glad to see we raised brains,” sighed Han with a roll of his eyes. “But I’m more curious about what you’re going to do with her.”

“Uh…not really sure,” Luke admitted.

“Of course you haven’t even thought that far ahead,” sighed Leia.

“Hey, if Han can raise a kid, I’m sure I can.”

“I raised Ben,” Leia said with a pointed look towards her husband and son. “Han simply found another playmate.”

“Hey!” they both cried but Leia ignored their outcry.

“Listen, since you do have a child right here, I’ll allow you some time to set her up somewhere, get her rested, fed, and anything else she needs. Then I’m coming back and forcing you to reread every single law and protocol implemented by this Republic,” Leia said.

“Leia, there’s no need—”

“I think there is,” she replied smoothly and walked off. Ben cackled again at watching his mother chew out his uncle and quickly followed her though he made sure to make one last passing comment about the ugliness of the baby.

“Real keeper you got there Han,” Luke laughed.

“What can I say. He’s my kid,” sighed Han. “I’ll probably see you tomorrow. Good luck with the kid, Kid.”

“Still can’t believe you call me that,” sighed Luke.

Han just gave his classic smirk and hugged Luke goodbye, gave a little wave to Wedge, and went after his family.

Luke let out another sigh, relaxing as he finally turned to look at Wedge. “Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah, fine. So, what’s the first step in operation baby?”

Despite his tone, Luke had to resist the urge to frown. Something was definitely bothering Wedge. The most obvious point was that the special smile wasn’t there. Just a desperate attempt at a half smile.


	3. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! This is a really short chapter but the next one will be longer!

“Okay, so first of all I’m trying to understand the thing with the First Order. They were forming right then and there. Why didn’t you stop them!” cried out Rey.

“I wish it could have been that simple but at the time they weren’t an opposing force like they are now, bent on ruling the galaxy. They were simply another government. Clearly different from the Republic but one that had formed between Systems on the other side of the galaxy,” replied Luke. “At the time, there was a fear of the Republic extending its reach so much that it could break and so we remained on our end and the First Order on there’s.”

“So Anakin Skywalker was born without a father?” asked Rey.

Luke nodded. “Technically it can’t be proven but it is assumed by this point.”

“So I have no father and my mother died in childbirth,” murmured Rey. It certainly wasn’t what she’d been hoping to hear but she had to admit the answer could have been much worse. “But then you came for me. What happened next? Who gave me my name? Why is it important that Wedge was strangely upset—”

“I’ll get to all of that. Don’t worry,” Luke replied as Chewie laughed at some memory. “But I think for the moment we should take a break. Perhaps I should—”

“But you can’t stop there! I have to know—”

“I was only joking,” said Luke with a small chuckle.

Rey relaxed and shook her head. “You’re awful. But at least tell me who named me before you start again. Why was I given the name Rey?”

“A good friend. Now after—”

“Oh come on. Please,” begged Rey.

Luke just gave her a small smile that looked like it belonged on a much younger face. “Anyways…the apprentices were extremely interested with the child, you, and so it took some time before I actually got around to making up a room…”


	4. Luke Finally Catches Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading this! Please enjoy :)

“What should I do? A cradle? A little bed? What do babies sleep in?” asked Luke.

Wedge and he were in a side room of his quarters. It had once been Luke’s personal meditation room but since it had been practically empty, he’d changed it to a baby room. Or at least was trying to. He honestly had no idea what he was supposed to do, what precautions to put in place, what would be safest and most comfortable for the girl. He should have asked Leia for help but he knew that for the moment his sister wouldn’t have lifted a hand. She’d probably suggest something tomorrow after he suffered through the current day.

Wedge shrugged. “Don’t look at me. This was your idea.”

Luke sighed and put his hands on his hips for a moment, looking around the room as the girl remained in her harness against his chest. “Hmm, I wonder if any of the other apprentices know anything.”

“Maybe. I’m sure one at least has a younger sibling and Rocah has a son, right?” Wedge suggested.

“Of course! Sometimes I forget some of the people here have full-fledged families. Let’s go ask her.”

“I actually have something important I need to get back to.”

“Oh,” said Luke, somewhat disappointed. “Sorry to keep you waiting then. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, later,” Wedge agreed and was quickly gone.

Luke still had that gut feeling that something was wrong but decided to return to that later. For the moment, he had to take care of a baby.

He found Rocah and once word got round that he needed help with the child, a number of other students came to pitch ideas or make suggestions from their own experiences. Several even went out to buy the necessary supplies, something which Luke told them wasn’t required but which they insisted upon. By the end of the day, Luke had learned the finer points of bathing, feeding, and changing a baby and already there was a crib and changing station with plenty of substitutes to feed her for the next two weeks and other necessities.

Now that there was an actual start to the room, Luke could allow himself to feel somewhat accomplished. There was still a number of other things to do though and if he actually kept the child then he would definitely need to make the room more welcoming.

But for now, Luke looked at the blanket, really the only thing that could be defined as hers but it was too sad to look at. Tattered and stained, any meaning that it held was lost on him and would be to the girl too. He was debating what to replace the blanket with when Wedge finally showed up again.

After being gone all day, Luke was pleased to see his friend back again but there was still that sense of something wrong. He appeared somewhat better, more at ease with whatever he was battling with, but that sadness was still there. However, Luke immediately zeroed in on what Wedge was carrying.

“I hope you’re going to throw that ratty thing away,” Wedge said in reference to the blanket.

“Well I was thinking about it—”

“Good, bought her this,” replied Wedge, opening up the parcel. It was a simple, plain blanket but extremely soft to the touch and much cleaner than the other one. “I see the padawans really pitched in.”

“Told them not to.”

“But they did anyways,” Wedge said with a smirk. “And now, I know you’re going to say I didn’t have to get this but I did so just hush now.”

Luke smiled at that as Wedge shook the blanket out and put it over the child, tucking her in gently. Suddenly, an idea came to Luke’s mind. He didn’t know why but it just seemed so perfect, so…right. He spoke up immediately.

“You should name her.”

“What?” asked Wedge, startled by the statement.

“Give her a name. It’s going to take me ages to come up with anything,” Luke said.

“Are you serious? Are you keeping her then?”

Luke shrugged. “I honestly have no idea but it’s going to grow tiresome quickly if she doesn’t have a name. Got any good suggestions?”

Wedge opened his mouth to reply right away but stopped, mulling it over in his head. He thought about it seriously for several moments before tentatively saying, “…Rey?”

“Pretty but simple. Have any meaning?” asked Luke curiously.

“Language wise? Don’t know. Probably. But personally, I knew a kid when I was little with that name. He was my best friend in the world before he passed,” Wedge said. He didn’t have to say how. At a time like that it was always assumed an untimely death was related to the Empire in some way or another. “Promised that if I ever had a kid I’d name them Rey.”

“You wanted kids?” Luke said, grabbing onto this new piece of information. A cheeky grin came onto his face. “If you wanted a nice, domestic life then why’d you shack up here? Nobody interesting enough to start a life with?”

He’d meant it as a joke, his tone light and pleasant yet Wedge replied rather seriously, “Not really.”

It was a blatant lie, one that shocked Luke. He couldn’t keep it from his face, unsure as to why Wedge would say that. He kept quiet though, not wanting to push where he clearly wasn’t wanted.

“Thank you for the blanket. Rey seems to like it,” Luke finally said as if that pause hadn’t happened.

Wedge went along with it, pretending everything was fine. “So you are keeping the name?”

“Yeah, I think it suits her.”

“Glad to hear it,” Wedge replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow though. Just came by to drop off the blanket.”

“Well thanks again. See you tomorrow Wedge.”

“Night.”

Luke watched him go, wishing that he had said a number of things instead of keeping his mouth shut. As it stood, he tried to put that confrontation in the past and worked on carefully taking a blood sample from the child which he then went to study. The readings were very similar to what he had gathered from the remaining records of his father. Though Luke doubted he’d ever know for sure, if Anakin had been born without a father then it was extremely likely that the child, Rey, had been born under similar circumstances.

He dredged up the files about the prophecy, going over every little detail again until he grew to tired and decided to call it a night, knowing that he’d probably be up fairly soon anyways to check on Rey.

After waking up three times to take care of Rey in the middle of the night, Luke finally woke up the next day to a beeping sound in his ear.

Letting out a small groan, he rolled over and saw that it was his sister. He pressed accept on the call, knowing that he’d feel hell if he didn’t.

“I see you slept well,” Leia said from the screen.

“Very funny,” muttered Luke as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. “I don’t know how you did this with Ben.”

“I had Han,” she replied with a small laugh. “Now, I’m calling because I’ll likely be in a meeting all day and your planned hanging will have to be postponed for tomorrow.”

“Yay,” Luke said sarcastically with a shake of his head. “I’ll eagerly await you. Though if Ben comes again he’s not allowed to keep insulting Rey.”

“You named her. You’ll never be able to give her up now.”

“Well, technically Wedge named her,” Luke chuckled but he saw that the name struck something in Leia. Catching on to it, he asked, “Do you know why Wedge was acting odd yesterday?”

“I’m surprised you could tell something was wrong.”

“It’s Wedge! Of course I could tell something was up,” Luke replied.

“Sure,” said Leia, clearly doubting it.

Luke ignored that, though, and asked, “Do you know what’s wrong?”

“Not exactly but I saw him right before you touched down. He was looking at a file that seemed to have upset him. I don’t know why.”

“Is that all you know?”

“It’s all I’m willing to say,” Leia admitted. “Go confront him if you want answers.”

“But I feel like he wishes to be left alone.”

“Believe me, that is the exact opposite of what he is hoping for,” Leia replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow Luke.”

“Good-bye Leia.”

Luke sighed, unsure of whether to take his sister’s advice or not. He decided first to see what Wedge could have possibly been looking at. Going into the archives he found the file that had been opened by Wedge right before he came back. It was just another boring copy of documents and information, nothing particularly special. He opened it up to the last place Wedge had been and his eyes quickly scanned the information.

It was a version of the Jedi Code, one which Luke had found at an old Temple that thankfully hadn’t been desecrated by the Empire. He focused on the lines in the center of the screen since those were most likely what Wedge had last read and quickly went over the words.

They spoke of how Jedi were forbidden to have family and romantic ties and how the only tie was really to be to the Jedi Order. Luke had personally found that a rather idiotic idea, especially seeing as the Jedi Order was meant to keep peace in the galaxy. How could you protect and help something if you weren’t a part of it?

Luke tried to connect why these lines would upset Wedge. Perhaps…

Luke went back to check on Rey. He had set up an open comm link so that he would know if she was in distress. However, she seemed to be doing fine and Luke made a mental note to try and get her some toys so that she wouldn’t get bored. Perhaps Leia still had some of Ben’s old ones.

With that taken care of, Luke went in search of Wedge and eventually found him in the meditation room. Wedge didn’t meditate, at least not in the way Luke did. Yet on occasion, Luke would find Wedge there when the room was vacant.

Luke never really knew what Wedge thought about while there. He had never thought to ask. Yet now he was trying to convince himself to move forward and break Wedge’s concentration. He was sitting against one of the pillars with his face turned away from the door. A leg outstretched and the other close to his chest.

“You just going to stand there or actually come in?”

Sometimes Luke wondered if Wedge was Force sensitive. Or perhaps Luke just wasn’t as quiet as he often thought. However, he took the invitation and moved forward and sat opposite Wedge. The pillars were too far apart for him to lean against another one so Luke instead sat a few inches from Wedge, cross legged and leaning slightly forward.

“I know this isn’t your meditation time, a class time, or anything like that which must mean you’re looking for me. What’s up, Luke?”

“I…I went over the files you’ve been reading.”

“What? Did I look at something I wasn’t supposed to?” asked Wedge. He was even more relaxed than yesterday yet he still didn’t quite smile that smile, not the one he always gave Luke.

“No, not at all but…you just seem off Wedge.”

The man shrugged. “I’m fine.”

Luke sighed. “Maybe you are but on the off chance that you’re really not well, I’d just like to say that you should have looked at the rest of the Jedi Code.”

Wedge cocked an eyebrow in curiosity at that. “Do tell.”

“Well-and I could be completely wrong in my train of thought-but anyways Jedi don’t…the inability to have ties to things other than the Jedi Order and stuff? I didn’t like that rule. Thought it was pretty pointless for a number of reasons but still didn’t want to just destroy the record so I added some notes to the file and—”

“Luke.”

“Yes?” he asked uncertainly. It sounded like Wedge was going to take a swing at him.

“I read the entire thing. You didn’t add any notes.”

“I’m sure I did—”

“You didn’t.”

“Oh, guess it didn’t save. Well I will later then and like I said I threw that rule out and if you like someone don’t feel like you can’t tell them. There’s only…two that you could be really considering so—”

Luke was shut up as Wedge launched himself at him. Luke’s legs went up in the air as he fell against the ground and Wedge fell on top of him. Luke could have stopped him but there wasn’t any ill intent in…whatever Wedge was doing and Luke was honestly just to confused to actually do more than just stare.

“Five years.”

“What?” asked Luke, still completely lost.

“I figured, ‘hey, when you have an entire culture to kind of rebuild by yourself that puts a lot of weight on a guy’s shoulders’. You were still training, still establishing everything, usually out gallivanting around the galaxy, made sense,” Wedge said. “Then you reestablished this temple, you actually stayed here for more than five seconds, I stepped down from the Navy and decided to help here. I did it because I wanted to but also because just maybe you would finally notice something but of course you didn’t. Fine, I’ll just wait. He still has a lot on his shoulders, lot of crap going on, I’ll just continue to pathetically wait instead of actually doing anything and then finally I come across something, which of course you didn’t properly file, and misinterpret it because you forgot to hit save and after spending an entire day of feeling that ‘oh, this makes sense now’ I’ve come to realize that no, you didn’t say anything because you were upholding the Jedi Code, it’s simply because you’re not observant.”

Luke blinked. “I still don’t quite follow.”

“I know,” sighed Wedge, “and personally, I’m tired of waiting for you to catch up.”

He kissed Luke hard and it was only then that it finally clicked.

Wedged pulled back and Luke just slowly blinked. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Wedge sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Luke was silent for a moment and then asked, “Five years?”

“Yes you imbecile.”

“Sorry.”

Wedge rolled his eyes again.

“But…why?”

Wedge let out a small groan and his head dropped against Luke’s chest. “Do I really need to answer that?”

“No, not if you don’t want to but I just…I don’t know what your ideal life is but it can’t possibly be stuck in this temple, surrounded by Jedi. And even so I’m always teaching and being forced to go talk to high up people to assure them that it’s all in the name of peace and now there’s the kid—”

“Doesn’t matter,” Wedge said, looking up and shrugging. “I’ll help with the kid. Know a thing or two about babies. I don’t mind at all. And as far as everything else? Doesn’t matter. Not why I fell for you.”

“Then why?”

“Because you had my back and I had yours. Because you’re the only other pilot besides me that’s survived both Death Star Battles. Because of your laugh and your eyes and your smile and because despite everything you went through you, no matter how unlikely it seems, you somehow came out kinder than before,” Wedge replied in one long breath. “And honestly? I could probably go even farther but I’m hoping you get the why now.”

Luke gave a small nod. “Yeah I…I suppose I do. Sorry about the long wait.”

“No point in focusing on it now.”

“Yes, well…um, perhaps I could make it up to you. For how long you had to wait.”

Wedge looked curiously at Luke. “Yes…?”

“Cause…well this is fairly embarrassing but, I’ve liked you for a while and just thought that…that you didn’t like me back.”

“Luke!” cried out Wedge. He completely slumped against Luke, his face hidden. In a muffled voice, he said, “Oh forget everything I just said. I swear you’re blind sometimes.”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

Wedge’s head shot up. “Really?”

“Hey, five years in the making. Something tells me you have a lot saved up,” Luke smirked.

Wedge laughed and finally, there it was again, that special smile that was all Luke’s.


	5. In Their Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has decided to read this and to leave kudos. It means so much and I really hope you enjoy this last chapter! Thanks again!

“…and if it wasn’t for Wedge, I don’t know what I would have done with you. He truly took the initiative in raising you for the short time that we had you. The rather routine things I could figure out but otherwise I was somewhat a klutz with children. Wedge was a natural though.”

“But why don’t I remember any of this? I was nearly six when I was left on Jakku. I must have had some memories,” Rey replied.

“I blocked them on the off chance that if Ben or Snoke would find you, they wouldn’t be able to search your memories to figure out who you were. I couldn’t confirm that the prophecy was about you or anyone else  specific, but simply because of your raw ability and the chance that Ben or Snoke could believe you were the one, I decided the best course of action was to put you on Jakku to protect you. Yes, I abandoned you but at the time it was the safest option,” Luke said.

Rey was silent for moment. Finally she asked, “Can you unblock the memories?”

“If you’d like.”

Rey nodded. Luke came around the table and put one of his hands near her head. Automatically, Rey closed her eyes. It was like something deep inside was being pulled forth. It didn’t hurt but still felt odd. She could feel the tug, like the memories were trying to stay hidden, but Luke didn’t give up. He kept pulling until it suddenly felt like a floodgate had opened.

She gasped and her eyes flashed open but what she saw wasn’t in front of her.

There was Chewbacca and she was riding on his back. There was a much younger Han Solo, awkward as ever, patting her on the head as she accomplished some task. Rey was there braiding Kylo-no Ben’s hair as he crossed his arms and grumbled about how stupid it was. A man, Wedge she knew, was there telling her a story. Another moment where she was on the floor being tickled endlessly and above her was a much younger Luke.

On and on they flowed until they just stopped like the tap had been shut off. Her head still reeling from just how much a five year old could remember, she could feel Luke steadying her.

“Just take a deep breath…it’ll be a moment before you become adjusted.”

Rey did just that and finally focused in on Luke’s face. She saw something different from the expected legend and the realty of a broken man. She saw the remnants of a loving, kind human, one who, even though it was short, raised her to the best of his ability.

However, something else was trying to come forward, one last memory that she had the distinct feeling of not wanting to remember. But Rey needed to know what it was, what could be just in the back. She pulled at it until it finally came forward. This memory was clearer than all the others, sharp and distinctive.

It was like being stuck in a vision again, unable to get out and forced to see it to the end.

Rey saw the temple, the one she’d been raised in through her five year old eyes. There was Wedge Antilles working on something. He said something along the lines of ‘just stay here for a moment’ but it was more the idea than the specific words that Rey could recall. Her young self didn’t listen and moved out into the hall though.

She didn’t want to wait and watch Wedge work. She wanted to play right away. It was raining-no pouring-outside so she wondered around the temple, looking for anyone who would play. Luke wasn’t there at the moment so she had to find someone else.

Then the screams started. They scared her five year old self, frightened her, but the screams had to be coming from the other apprentices, the nice, bigger people, her friends. Ben was with them.

Rey’s five year old self ran in search of her friends. She came to a room and ran inside and her immediate reaction was to scream. Scream in shock and terror and fear and for the hope that Wedge would find her.

He did, sweeping her up and into his arms, pressing her face against his chest but it was to late. She had seen the bodies strewn out across the floor. More screams occurred from elsewhere and then Wedge was running with her, protecting her, hiding her—

Rey was brought back to herself, her heart beating rapidly and her eyes wide. Her eyes watered as she tried to focus on Luke. “Did Wedge make it out? Did he?”

She feared the answer but Luke nodded. “Yes, he managed to protect you and kill one of the attackers. Though we all knew who was at the heart of it, it was Wedge who identified Ben, wrapped around the new persona of Kylo Ren.”

Rey nodded, taking all of this in, the new memories, new emotions, new connections.

Then she hit Luke hard.

Before Luke could respond Rey said, “I’ll never forgive you for leaving me, no matter the reasons.”

Then she hugged him tight, a whole new feeling associated with the man. “But I don’t know if I could ever be happier than I am now.”

She could feel the hesitation but finally his arms came around her. The hug was still uncertain but Rey could still feel the love, the heartache, the regret in it.

When they finally pulled apart, Rey gave Luke a stern and hard look. She said, “You’re coming back after my training.”

“I shouldn’t,” Luke replied.

“I don’t care rather you should or shouldn’t. I…I’ve been waiting on that god damn rock for years, expecting my family to come back for me! I have waited for so long and I…I found you! I’m not letting you out of my sight again,” Rey said stubbornly.

“I wouldn’t be welcomed back.”

Rey didn’t even have to say anything. It was Chewbacca and R2 who spoke up first, finally breaking their silence. They beeped and roared their counterargument until Luke finally put his hands up. “We’ll see! Alright? We’ll see when Rey’s training is done.”

Rey crossed her arms and Chewie rolled his eyes but they shut up on the topic for the moment. Instead, the conversation turned back to Rey asking questions, double checking with the three if that had really happened. It was odd having met them all before getting her memories back but now that feeling of belonging seemed to be making sense.

* * *

“You didn’t get a chance to see Han again! Do you want to make that same mistake with your sister? With Wedge?!”

Rey had shouted it out as a last resort in her attempt to convince Luke. Needless to say, he hadn’t taken the remark well yet in the long run it had worked. It was strange, watching Luke finally walk onto the Millennium Falcon. He’d avoided it the moment she touched down but now he walked aboard slowly, fingers gliding over the edges of the ship.

It was odd. He clearly felt at home yet he looked at the ship like it was an alien object at the same time. He looked at the places where a panel or pipe had been changed, the areas that needed to be fixed. He looked at the flaws, some familiar and some new.

Rey had already sent a message to the Resistance and they had packed everything they needed. Now all they had to do was lift off but she waited, letting Luke take his time.

He went through the entire ship before finally coming to the cockpit. Chewbacca was already in the copilot’s chair and R2 was off by the side. Rey had followed behind Luke but now moved past him and slowly sat back in the pilot’s chair.

She looked back, almost like she was asking permission. She could see the pain flash through his eyes, the fact that he was faced with the knowledge that Han Solo would never sit in that chair again. However, he finally nodded and sat down.

“You ready?” asked Rey. She needed just one last assurance.

Luke gave a silent nod and Rey started up the Falcon. The flight back to D’Qar was quick and silent when they came out of hyperspace. They went down through the planet’s atmosphere and headed to the landing pad that they had been directed to.

Rey and Chewie landed the Falcon and both took a deep breath. R2 sent reassuring beeps towards Luke.

“I’ll be alright,” he said. “Let’s get this over with.”

The group moved down the walkway and were met with the sight of a fairly large crowd. There was no cheer or huge noise but the opposite occurred. A hush fell over the gathering.

They weren’t squished in with bodies pressed in on all sides. The crowd stood a good couple of feet away from the Falcon. They were in a small bubble, unsure of what to do or say. However, before it could get any more awkward, Leia was coming forward. Her pace was brisk and Luke quickly went to meet her.

After the hug, the crowd began talking again, murmuring in wonder and astonishment at seeing Luke Skywalker there. However, Leia focused on her brother and the crew of the Millennium Falcon. After a quick and soft spoken talk with her brother, she went to Rey next and said, “Thank you for bringing him home.”

Rey gave a small smile as Leia took Rey’s hands and squeezed. Rey softly replied, “Thank you for sending me. And…and I remember it now. From when I was little. You were a wonderful aunt.”

Leia smiled and her eyes looked tearful but she didn’t let a single one fall. “You remember.”

Rey nodded. “Luke told me everything and brought the memories back. I wish…” _I wish I could have known while Han was still here. I wish I could tell him thank you._

It was an unspoken statement but one which Leia understood. She nodded in understanding just as Rey spotted movement behind her. Three people had managed to push through the crowd and now stood apart from it though they were still a few feet away from the group.

She recognized Finn and vaguely remembered the pilot that stood next to him, Poe she thought if she remembered correctly. Seeing Finn awake and standing made Rey practically jump with joy but before she ran to them, her eyes got locked on the third figure that had come from the crowd. His hair was a silvery grey and his face aged and weathered but Rey searched her still new memories for the him.

It was Wedge and despite all the years that had passed, Rey felt that he recognized her immediately. Perhaps somebody had told him about her, what she looked like, that it was the little child that he had raised for five years, but Rey liked the idea of him simply recognizing her on the spot despite the years that had passed between them.

Rey was shocked when he went to her first but she remained still as Wedge looked at her with wonder. It was a look that Rey had always wished for, a look that said my baby, my daughter. And then he hugged her, the motion was the exact opposite from Luke’s. It wasn’t careful and tentative but raw and powerful and Rey hugged him back equally hard.

When she pulled away, she saw that Luke had moved to stand next to them.

It was difficult to describe what exactly happened next. It was an unspoken conversation that went between the three, full of sorrow and regret and perhaps a bit of anger, but equally filled with promises and love. And then all three of them hugged.

This time, Luke’s hug was exactly what Rey had thought a father’s hug should be. He wasn’t unsure anymore and gripped Rey and Wedge tight, clearly with no intention of letting go soon.

Tears came to her eyes and fell against her cheeks. They were happy tears though, and in the moment she felt her heart might burst from disbelief and joy.

With the hug still in progress, Rey glanced up and saw Finn still standing near, clearly looking a bit confused. Rey promised that she’d go to him next, make sure he was okay, explain to him all that had happened, and would listen to what he had done in the past weeks. But for the moment Rey stayed wrapped in Luke’s and Wedge’s arms.

She was home.


End file.
